Memory devices are typically provided as internal, semiconductor, integrated circuits in computers or other electronic devices. There are many different types of memory, including random-access memory (RAM), read only memory (ROM), dynamic random access memory (DRAM), synchronous dynamic random access memory (SDRAM), and flash memory.
Flash memory devices (e.g., NAND, NOR, etc.) have developed into a popular source of non-volatile memory for a wide range of electronic applications. Non-volatile memory is memory that can retain its data values for some extended period without the application of power. Flash memory devices typically use a one-transistor memory cells. Changes in threshold voltage of the cells, through programing (which is sometimes referred to as writing) of charge-storage structures (e.g., floating gates or charge traps) or other physical phenomena (e.g., phase change or polarization), determine the data value of each cell. Common uses for flash memory and other non-volatile memory include personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), digital cameras, digital media players, digital recorders, games, appliances, vehicles, wireless devices, mobile telephones, and removable memory modules, and the uses for non-volatile memory continue to expand.
A NAND flash memory device is a common type of flash memory device, so called for the logical form in which the basic memory cell configuration is arranged. Typically, the array of memory cells for NAND flash memory devices is arranged such that the control gate of each memory cell of a row of the array is connected together to form an access line, such as a word line. Columns of the array include strings (often termed NAND strings) of memory cells connected together in series between a pair of select transistors, e.g., a source select transistor and a drain select transistor. Each source select transistor is connected to a source, while each drain select transistor is connected to a data line, such as column bit line. A “column” may refer to memory cells that are commonly coupled to a local data line, such as a local bit line. It does not require any particular orientation or linear relationship, but instead refers to the logical relationship between memory cell and data line. Note, for example, that for an array having a plurality of memory blocks, a string of memory cells of each memory block might be selectively coupled to a common data line through a drain select transistor.
Some memory devices, such as solid state drives, might be sector-based. In some sector-based devices, individual sectors of data, e.g., that may be referred to as “chunks” of data, such as four kilobyte chunks, might be read from individually addressable portions (e.g., sectors) that are distributed (e.g., randomly distributed) throughout a memory array. For example, a plurality of individually addressable sectors randomly distributed throughout a memory array might be read in a certain read time. Such a read operation, for example, might be referred to as random access read.
However, some NAND memory devices might be page-based, where all the data read in a certain read time might belong to the same page of data specified by the user, using a logical page address. For example, a page of data might be larger than a sector of data. A desired sector of data may then be extracted from the page of data. Moreover, it might be unlikely that more than an individually addressed sector of data would be found in the same page. Therefore, a page read might result in only one addressed sector of data being read in a certain read time instead of plurality of addressed sectors of data.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for alternatives to existing methods of reading pages of data.